


Di Balik Diam

by Calico_Neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahabat itu akan membalaskan dendam sahabatnya, tanpa yang lain mengetahuinya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Balik Diam

"Ya-Yamaguchi! Wajahmu kenapa?"

Suasana gym yang tadinya penuh dengan celotehan gembira pasca latihan voli meghening oleh suara yang bersumber dari si berisik Hinata. Nada suaranya yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran membuat yang lain menolehkan fokus pada sumber.

Dan di sana, di pinggir lapangan duduklah Yamaguchi sambil tersenyum meringis menatap pada Hinata. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi, sedang tangan kiri melambai lemah pada si oranye. Mulutnya mengumandangkan, "Ada apa dengan wajahku memangnya? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. jangan membuat gempar begitu."

"Iya, tapi kenapa lebam begini?" tanya Hinata lagi, menarik tangan Yamaguchi hendak melihat lebih lekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yamaguchi mencicit, mendapati teman setimnya bergerak mendekat, termasuk pelatih Ukai dan Takeda- _sensei_. "Aku kemarin tidak sengaja menabrak tiang listrik waktu pulang." Konfesinya dia tutup dengan tawa canggung yang justru membuat Sugawara cemas bukan kepalang.

"Tapi lukanya tidak seperti bekas menabrak tiang, Yamaguchi- _kun_ ," sambung Shimizu yang telah siap sedia dengan perobatan di tangan. Secara cekatan sang _manager_ memeriksa keadaan wajah juniornya tersebut dan membubuhi obat di bagian yang luka. "Lukamu ini seperti bekas luka pukulan. Apa ada yang mengeroyokmu?"

"Apa?! Sialan! Beritahu padaku siapa yang memukulimu! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal ini pada juniorku, hah?!" Geram marah Tanaka diamini Nishinoya. Tangan keduanya membulat seakan siap meninju.

"Ti-tidak kok! Ini benar—"

Protesan si pemain nomor 12 terputus oleh gaduh yang ditimbulkan Tsukishima. Entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas dia secara (tidak) sengaja membuat kursi terjungkal saat membahukan tasnya.

"Yamaguchi, aku tunggu di luar."

Kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah keluar gym. Tak pula ada salam perpisahan pada rekan-rekannya. Pemain lainnya mungkin menganggap hal ini biasa saja. Wajah datar nan sengak yang seringkali dia berikan kadang tak terbaca artinya.

Hanya Yamaguchi yang mengerti.

"Tsukki..." Lirih pelan Yamaguchi membawanya berjalan cepat menghampiri seseorang yang dianggapnya sahabat, dengan sebelumnya tak lupa memberi salam terburu-buru.

.

.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, biasanya adalah Yamaguchi yang akan banyak bercerita. Mulai dari serial televisi yang sedang populer, gadget teranyar, sampai mengomentari kucing yang melompat dari atap ke atap. Akan tetapi, tak ada hal tersebut di hari ini. Yang ada hanya keheningan dan tunduk kepala dari si surai gelap yang agak segan menatap si nyaris 190 cm di sebelahnya.

Beberapa kali Yamaguchi berusaha memancing suasana agar menjadi lebih cair, namun nihil. Dia yakin sekali kalau Tsukishima menginginkan penjelasan akan wajahnya yang berbilur lebam, namun dia bukanlah sosok yang ingin tahu.

Sebab tebakan Tsukishima lebih sering tepat. Dia tahu tanpa perlu diberitahu.

"Tsuk—"

Baru saja hendak membuka suara, mata Yamaguchi yang berpupil kecil melebar ketika menangkap gerombolan tak asing tengah berbincang di depan salah satu mini market 24 jam yang dia dan Tsukishima lewati. Sekejap Yamaguchi menunduk semakin dalam, gelisah bila salah satu dari gerombolan mengenali dirinya.

Tak diduga, salah satu remaja tanggung yang tengah menghisap rokok menyadari sosok Yamaguchi.

"Eh, bukankan dia yang kemarin?" lapornya dengan nada mengejek. Beberapa wajah lain mengangkat muka menghadap Yamaguchi. Selingan tawa mereka keluarkan di antara pandangan mencemooh. "Hei, yang kemarin ketinggalan!"

Benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam melayang di udara lalu mendarat tepat di depan kaki Tsukichima. Sebuah dompet yang diketahui pemiliknya siapa. "Coba kalau kemarin kau memberi uangmu dengan baik-baik, pasti wajahmu itu masih tetap berjerawat seperti biasa, tapi bedanya tanpa lebam-lebam." Tawa pun kembali menggelegar di sore menjelang malam.

Memungut dompet, Yamaguchi menarik lengan Tsukishima, memaksa si pirang untuk bergegas pulang. "Besok bawa uang lebih banyak lagi ya!"

Tawa para berandal pengeroyok Yamaguchi adalah yang mengantar keduanya hingga tiba di perempatan yang memisahkan rumahnya dan Tsukishima.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tsukki."

Punggung bungkuk yang menjauh, serta senyum tulus dan nada bicara yang ceria, membawa Tsukishima berbalik arah dengan hati marah, tangan yang mengepal, dan langkah kaki lebar.

Balas dendam.

Walau tak pernah mengakuinya langsung, namun Yamaguchi adalah teman yang berarti bagi dirinya. Siapapun yang berani berbuat kurang ajar padanya, akan ada Tsukishima di baliknya.

.

Sebuah tinju luar biasa keras pun melayang pada salah satu berandal yang masih seru menertawakan kejadian Yamaguchi kemarin. Teriakan sakit menggema, hujatan diteriakkan, dan darah –entah darah siapa- terciprat memerahi dinding terdekat.

.

.

* * *

Yamaguchi mendesah pelan. Selesai membersihkan diri di dalam air hangat dan mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, tubuhnya menjadi sedikit rileks. Agak berjuang sedikit ketika membersihkan luka bekas keroyok kemarin. Beberapa kali dia meringis kesakitan. Syukurlah kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang larut dan pergi bekerja pagi sekali, sehingga dia yang biasanya rindu kedua Yamaguchi Senior tak perlu repot menyembunyikan luka atau menceritakan adegan pemukulan.

Berniat merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menonton televisi, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Cukup larut untuk bertamu dan tidak mungkin pula itu orang tuanya sebab keduanya memiliki kunci rumah sendiri-sendiri.

"Oh, Tsukki?" nada antara terkejut dan bingung menyatu. "Ada apa malam-malam..." Matanya membulat ketika menyadari penampilan Tsukishima yang berantakan dari atas ke bawah. Kacamatanya pun telihat sedikit retak di bagian lensa. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku terserempet sepeda, jatuh ke saluran pembuangan air," bohongnya. "Hari ini aku menginap di sini."

Seakan rumah sendiri, Tsukishima melempar tasnya ke sofa lalu berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang terperangah untuk terburu-buru mengambil pakaian bersih dan agak besar untuk dia pinjamkan pada si pirang.

"Tsukki, aku letakkan bajunya di sini ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun Yamaguchi yakin yang berada di dalam mendengarnya.

Lagipula, Tsukishima sendiri terlalu fokus pada dirinya. Marah masih tersisa di hatinya. Gatal masih terasa untuk mencekik. Darah yang mengotori tubuh maupun pakaiannya menambah panas pikirannya.

Satu per satu seragam kotornya dia lepas. Ketika menarik seragam bagian atas melalui kepalanya, terdengar suara 'klutuk', seakan ada benda yang jatuh ke ubin kamar mandi.

"Ck! Menyedihkan."

Sebuah jari telunjuk milik salah satu berandal rupanya tersangkut di seragamnya.

.

Tak perlu kata-kata baginya untuk membuktikan betapa berharganya sang teman bagi dirinya.  
Cukup diam dan bertindak, itulah yang perlu untuk dilakukan.  
Dan yang lain, tak perlu tahu akan perbuatannya.

.

~ Di balik diamku, aku bisa bertindak lebih super ~


End file.
